


Figuring it out

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He doesn't know what he wants yet but she does and she is just waiting for him to figure it out
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Figuring it out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Soap

The water is warm against her skin as she washes the blood from her hands.

Madelyn Stillwell preaches purity, but she never stays on the path to it. The hand soap smells nice, not too overpowering, but a subtle flowery aroma; she must remember to buy this brand for home.

Homelander watches her the way a child studies a bug in a jar. Madelyn doesn't mind she's grown used to it. Some days he follows her around like a puppy and others he acts distant it's just the way things go.

Today is one of those days where he follows her around like a puppy. He wants to be where she is at all times. Watching and needing to understand what it is he wants from her.

She knows, he just hasn't caught on yet what it is.


End file.
